Such flexible hoses are known. DE 20 2004 018 301 U1 discloses a flexible hose, preferably charge air hose, having a wall comprising an elastomeric material at least in sections, in which a pressure support is arranged, which comprises a substantially thread-like or wire-like pressure support element. The pressure support element is embedded in the matrix of the wall and is movable with respect to the matrix of the wall, at least in sections of the pressure support element. This configuration is intended to provide a flexible hose having a longer lifetime compared with known hoses.
The hose which can be deduced from EP 1013979 B1, e.g. a charge air hose, has a pressure support comprising at least one fabric insert which is surrounded by a vulcanizable material. The hose further has a circumferential groove at the end. The fabric insert is encased by a silicone-containing material, where the hose has a preformed socket at each end, which has an embossing in the form of the circumferential groove. By using a woven fabric instead of a knitted fabric, a compressive strength should be achieved which should be substantially above that which can be achieved with the hitherto known hoses. The special configuration of the hose should enable easy installation during assembly of the motor.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention, avoiding a woven fabric or knitted fabric as pressure support element, to provide a flexible, tubular molded body having a high compressive strength and a high flexibility which despite these properties has a high elasticity.